<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I didn't need to see that by Samcoolington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701804">I didn't need to see that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington'>Samcoolington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blocky's Random Brunch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blocky hears a strange noise while wandering the Airship. Although, it's not what he was expecting…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blocky's Random Brunch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I didn't need to see that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place a little after the first story in this mini series. NSFW is present but is not the main focus. With that in mind, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being locked up in the brig sucks. After what happened with me almost killing the entire clan, the higher ups decided to throw me in here for a few hours. I don't blame them of course, doesn't mean it doesn’t still suck. There's no heaters in here and I'm freezing my ass off right now just waiting for these hours to pass. Suddenly, a door opened, revealing my good ol’ buddy Burt, no clue what he's doing here though.</p><p>"Hey, hey Burt. Psst, Burt." I called out to him. He turned to me and greeted me. "Hey Blocky, still locked in there huh?" I sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I hate it, it's cold, this bed feels terrible to lay on and worse of all, I can't have any coffee." Burt made no expression as he replied. "Damn that's rough buddy, hopefully you'll be out soon." Still haven't gotten use to his monotone voice and I swear it will always trip me up.</p><p>"Alright, I gotta head back to my post-" Burt started. "Wait!" I interrupted. "Think you could get me out of here?" Burt shook his head. "Dude they'll throw me in here too, I don't want that." I thought for a second, I didn't want Burt to get in trouble if I got caught escaping… But I do want some coffee sooo… </p><p>"Okay how about this, let me out so I can go to the lounge room, make a cup of coffee, then return to the cell. I'll make sure no one sees me as well." Burt stared at me, clearly deep in thought. "Alright fine, but you better be back soon, I don't wanna wait here long." Burt said as he grabbed the keys off the wall and unlocked my cell. I walked out and stretched, then gave Burt a thumbs up and ran off to the lounge room. I ran down the halls of the Airship, confident that no one would be awake at this time. I stopped at the lounge room and looked inside, not a single Toppat member inside, perfect.</p><p>I walked in, grabbed the coffee ingredients and began making the coffee. As the coffee machine finished, I poured myself a cup, took a sip and instantly felt better than before. Nothing will ever be better than coffee. I grab a cup lid, cover the coffee and make my way out of the lounge room back to my cell. As I walked back to my cell, enjoying the coffee I was chugging down, I hear a noise.</p><p>"Mh, st.. Stop it…" Stop it? Who's telling who to stop? Curious, I look around and don't notice anything besides a bedroom, Reginald's bedroom. "Ah.. Ah!" Could Reginald be getting attacked right now? But how would an ambush even happen when we're in an airship? </p><p>Pushing aside my thoughts, I decided to open the door slowly and see just what the heck was going on… I immediately regret my decision. "Right I'm… I'm so close!" There on the bed stood Reginald with RHM on top of him. A blanket was covering them but I could immediately tell what they were doing. Without a second thought, I slammed the door and ran as fast as I could back to my cell, hoping they didn't catch sight of me. </p><p>Back at the cell, Burt was still waiting there but had an annoyed expression.  "Dude where did you go? I've been waiting here for almost 20 minutes now-" I ran inside the cell and closed it. "No time to be mad at me now, just lock the cell and run back to your post. I'll explain later." Burt wanted to question me I think but decided not too and just locked the cell and ran away. As soon as Burt left, RHM ran in and looked around, his eyes finally landing on me. "Ey, you seen anyone come through 'ere Blocky?" He asked me.</p><p>"Nope, it's just been me the whole night sir." I answered. "Mh, okay. I'll let you out for the night then." RHM grabbed the cell keys and unlocked the cell. "Thank you sir." I said as I walked out and went back to my room. </p><p>"Now then, gotta find the pervert who was peeping on me and Reg."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this one is a little better than the previous story. It's funny too cause the prototype of this story was written a lot differently then the final version but I love how this one plays out a whole lot more. Anyways thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next one!</p><p>I make art on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/sleepless.inc/">Instagram</a> if you wanna see what <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CItryECpF1M/">Blocky</a> looks like and some of my other stuff too</p><p>I also have a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/sleeplessinc">Ko-fi</a> account if you wanna<br/>support my art and fanfics<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>